Me and Mungojerrie in Love
by MissMako
Summary: CHAPTER 8 OUT! about mungojerrie and my human oc. tell me if you think i should make it rated M. Mungo and Rumple dont have accents, just pretend they do, ok? PLEASE REVIEW! no flaming, thank you!
1. Prologue

I don't own cats.

Poor me

* * *

**STORY START**

His long fingers brushed my shoulder, and slid its way up into my gold hair. I tangled my hands in his headfur, his tongue brushed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting out a soft moan as I felt his tongue explore.

"Ohhh, Mungo,"

Mungojerrie reluctantly pulled away, he smiled as he looked in my gray-green eyes, I blushed and looked down when I saw the love in his piercing emerald ones. He gently pulled my face up and kissed my nose.

"Dun't be shy, I love yeh, Flora."

"Human or not?" I whispered unsure of his answer.

"No mattah what."

**

* * *

**

BREAK

"Flora, I love ya, I want ya teh coime with meh!"

"I'm not one of you, Jerrie! What if they don't accept me?"

"They'll 'ave teh! Ya know that if they dun't, then they'll 'ave teh go through meh!"

"Ohhhh, but… Mungojerrie…"

He took a step forward, pulled me close by the waist, I felt comfort when I could feel his silky fur against my skin. I buried my face in his chest and cried into the crook of his neck.

"Do you love meh, Flo?

"With all my heart."

"Do ya want teh be with meh?"

"Everyday of my life."

He pulls my face to his so that our noses were almost touching.

"Will ya coime back teh the Junkyard, with meh, and becoime a Jellicle?"

I push my lips to his, close my eyes momentarily and when I open them and look into Mungojerrie's eyes all I can see is the future to come, me and Mungo in love, and that was all I needed to sa the word that would change my life forever.

"Yes."


	2. Falling Into Fate's Lap

I do not own Cats, only my oc, Flora.

**IMPORTANT: the first chapter was like a sneak preveiw to this story.**

Reviews are loved

Thank you

**

* * *

**

FLORA

Flora fiddled with the loose curl that had fallen from her messy updo-hairstyle, she was too preoccupied by the gripping tale of Romeo and Juliet and their forbidden love. She knew it was cliché but she longed for a sweet guy who would care for her every need. She let out a dreamy sigh when she heard the bell on the door let out a light, tinkly sound. She smiled at the flustered young man in front of her.

"Uh, D'you think that 2 dozen red roses would be good when proposing to the woman you love?"

"Depends if you have a ring."

"Well of course"

Flora smiled at the fact that he seemed to get more and more excited with every word, "Than, I think she'll be so happy that you went the extra mile for her, hun," She picked up the best looking roses she saw, "16.99"

"Here you go."

"Have a marvelous day, Huney."

She blushed as she thought, once again, about her dream man. She was quickly awakened from her day dreams when she heard a light flapping sound. The petdoor. She watched two cats wander in cautiously. After the bigger one assessed the store, his emerald eyes studied Flora, as she did the same to him and his companion.

'They must be siblings; they have such similar tiger patterns, the bigger one is probably male, and the smaller female, look at those cuts, they must have just escaped a fight,' she thought. She picked up her lunch bag and pulled out a can of tuna, opened it and set it out on the counter.

"Here, kitties, would you like some tuna?"

**

* * *

**

MUNGOJERRIE

"You two were my best thieves, but you betray me with those Jellicle Cats, for that you will pay!"

Macavaty slices his claw across Rumpleteazer's face and turns to kick an oncoming Mungojerrie, knocking him into a wall. Rumpleteazer scrambled over to her brother. Despite the fact that they were both hurt, they started to run away from the old shack that Macavaty used as a hideout. Mungojerrie could hear Macavity's threatening shouts get farther and farther away. His paws hit cement of sidewalks as he and Rumple got into town. Not far ahead he saw a door with a petdoor installed, he momentarily slowed his pace and pointed the door out to his sister, and she nodded.

As Mungojerrie entered the little store and the first thing that greeted him was the gentle smell of a multitude of different flowers. He glanced back at Rumpleteazer and she looked at him, with worry in her eyes she said, "D'ya think wher safe?"

"Fer now," He knew that they both knew that it wasn't smart to stay for to long, that they would have to head to the Junkyard and warn the Jellicle Cats that Macavaty knows that they were helping the Jellicles and telling them about Macavaty's plans on attacking. Mungojerrie's eyes locked with the young lady of about 20 at the counter. She was very pretty for a human, with blond curls clipped as high as the short hair could go. She was pale, with the shadow of a blush etched across her face. Her eyes were a deep greenish gray, but they looked gentle and kind. But what captured Mungojerrie the most was the large scar that started from the bottom of her right ear, down her neck and disappearing into the left side of her v-neck shirt.

She pulled up a paper bag and opened it, diving her hand in and pulling out a can of tuna.

'Food!'

She smiled and opened the can, pushing the can farther out on the counter. Pulling her hand back and calling out to him and his sister, "Here, kitties, would you like some tuna?"

He wanted to pull his sister back when she quickly jumped onto the counter, but they were both very hungry and this girl seemed trustworthy enough, so her followed. After the first few bites he immediately felt better, and after awhile the blond stuck her hand out and slowly stroked his back, being careful of his cuts, it was very soothing. She let out a long sigh and smiled.

"Hello there."

They didn't bother responding, they knew that humans couldn't understand cats like cats could humans.

"You poor things, got hurt, huh?"

She let out a wistful sigh and Mungo looked up.

"Yeah, so have I, dahlin, I think in a sorta different way though."

She looked at Mungojerrie and gave a sad smile as her hand flew to her scar.

"The emotional pain was worse, huney, much worse."

His heart shattered for this pretty lady, he didn't think any woman deserved to be hurt in any way, and she didn't seem to especially. His thoughts were stopped when he heard Rumpleteazer jump and hit the floor, he followed suit. He took one last look at the blond girl, and she gave him a soft smile and a little wave of her fingers. Running down the sidewalk with Rumple he couldn't help but think about how happy she seemed and how selfless, despite whatever she had gone through. As he ran he kept seeing her beautiful, sad, lonely smile in his head.

They hadn't gotten to far from the little flower store when Mungojerrie was grabbed by the tail and pulled into a dark alley by Macavity's Henchcats, he yelled at Rumpleteazer to keep going and was thankful she listened as he saw her tail disappear around a corner. He was pulled deeper into the alley and felt a strong claw rip across his chest as he reverted to his Jellicle form.

"YOU TRAITOR!"

He flinched at Macavity's yell as the Menacing cat stepped out of the shadows, he was also in his Jellicle form. Mungojerrie braced himself, he knew he was too weak to even think about fighting back, he just hoped that his sister would make it safely back to the Junkyard.

"You," Macavity hissed as he jabbed Mungojerrie's side with his claw, "You, are going to pay for what you did."

"No… Please… Dun't…I dun't wan' teh die."

"No, I don't think I'll kill you, I'm going to do something much worse."

"Wha'…." Mungojerries eyes widened when he saw Macavity's hand glow, he could feel magic surge through him as Macavity cast a spell.

"There, now, Mungojerrie, You are trapped in this form, if a human finds you you'll become some test subject for their sick government. Just try to get back to the Junkyard like this, they'll attack you."

Mungojerrie wanted to reply but he was to weak. He screamed as Macavity twisted his claw when pulling it out of Mungo's side.

"Have a nice life, Mungojerrie, it was a pleasure working with you." and with a slimy smile Macavity and his Hench cats transformed back into their cat forms and sauntered out of the alley. Mungojerrie tried with all of his might to transform into his cat form, but he couldn't. Macavity had left him here, in the human world, in an inhuman body. But Mungojerrie didn't linger on that thought, his mind quickly went to the Jellicles. All of his friends, and his sister. If Rumpleteazer didn't get there in time to warn them Macavity would kill them. Mungojerrie's eyes shot to the opening of the alley when he heard a small gasp. There, he could clearly make out the pretty, blond, scarred, tuna, flower store lady, gray-green eyes wide with shock.

"Oh my god."


	3. With You and the Ghost of Him

Okay, I fail at accents, 'cept Flora's, so someone recommended that I just make Mungo and Rumple have no accents, thank you to them. JUST PRETEND THEY STILL HAVE THEIR ACCENTS!

I do not own cats

**

* * *

**

RUMPLETEAZER

She couldn't cry.

If she cried, it would slow her down, and who knows if Macavity was far behind. She knew he would do something awful to Mungojerrie, she could only hope Macavity wouldn't kill him. She was overwhelmed with relief when she saw the Junkyard. She morphed into her Jellicle form and started running on her two legs, since it was so uncommon for Jellicles to be in their cat forms in the Junkyard. She entered and ran strait to Old Deuteronomy's den, in there with him was Munkustrap. Perfect.

"Macavity… *pant* He's coming…. *pant* Here." Munkustrap's face instantly broke into alarm, but Old D stayed calm and asked, "Where is Mungojerrie?" this broke Rumpleteazer, she fell to the floor and started sobbing out explanation, started at the very beginning when they first found out Macavity knew she and her brother had betrayed them. The whole time Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap listened patiently. After she finished it was very quiet until Old D spoke.

"Rumpleteazer, thank you for warning us, I do not expect Macavity to attack immediately, it's never been how he does things, he will wait, and we will be prepared," He turned to Munkustrap, "Munkustrap warn the others, Tell them to take any precautions they can to stay safe and strong," He turned back to her, "As for your brother….I'm sorry, but I don't think there is anything we can do about him being taken…. He is most likely…." he didn't finish the sentence but Rumpleteazer knew how it ended.

Old D gave her a sad smile and he took her arm, she put on a brave face as they stepped outside his den. At the moment her life seemed to be balancing precociously on the borderline of safety and chaos, and their was one thing she was sure of as she stared out to the Jellicle cats with Old Deuteronomy at her side…

She couldn't cry.

**

* * *

**

FLORA

Today had probably been one of the slowest days in history; the guy who wanted the roses was their only customer for today. That was very un-encouraging when you own the place with your best friend, but that wasn't what had put Flora in a fog. It was the look in that striped cats eyes; it was a look of fear, like he knew something bad was going to happen. She new it was stupid to be so worried about the cat but she couldn't help it, she loved cats. Her mind was still spiraling around the thought of that cat when she saw 4 black cats run out of a dark alley led by a bright orange tabby. Her heart raced as she trotted up to the alley, what she saw was frightening. It was a man, he was much larger that her, he was beaten and bloody, on the brink of death, but that wasn't what scared her . He didn't have skin, he had fur, of orange, black, and white striped _fur_. But, through heavy eyelids she saw the same startling emerald eyes as the cat in her store.

"Oh my god."

I advanced a step, towards him as I say his eyes start to close, I felt an overpowering need to help this cat-man-thing. I carefully pulled his head onto my lap, and his eyes shot open with the movement.

"You…You're the girl from the store… With the scar"

"Yes, I am. I'm Flora… Hi."

"Hi… I'm Mungojerrie…*cough*… Nice to… meet you."

I take off my knee-length hooded coat and cover him with it, "Mungojerrie, huneh, I want to help you, if I can get you back to my house I can treat your wounds.'

"Why do you want to help me?"

"You don't deserve to die, dahlin."

"H….how do you know that? *hack* I've done loads of awful thing."

"I just do. I can feel it"

His eyes bore into mine, and I could see his flash with trust and he started to get up. I helped him get my coat on and pulled the hood down over his face and guided him out of the alley. Down towards my house, diving unto an alley every time I heard someone head our way. My heart broke every time he coughed up blood, or staggered. Running next to him, I could get quick glances at him, his bone structure was amazingly human and beautiful, with a strong, heavy jaw, and the outline of laughter in his features. He was about a foot and a half taller than me, but I'm very short. But his eyes, were so….intense, I didn't want to look away. We were at the step of my door and our eyes locked, and I was instantly pulled into the green abyss and fumbled over my own feet. This time he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close and I could feel his muscles through his fur, I pulled away and mumbled a small thank you, and saw him smile at my blush.

"So what are you, Mungojerrie? Your not human, luv." It sounded like an insult, but I was having a slight problem at thinking strait, as I opened my door and pulled him inside. I set him on the couch and grabbed the First-Aid kit.

"I'm a Jellicle cat… Normally we can shift from cats to this form; our Jellicle form."

"Why can't you now?"

"An evil cat, Macavity, set a spell on me, so I can't transform," He winced as I disinfected the large gash on his stomach and cleaned away the dried blood, "he was the orange cat that led the black cats, only he and one other cat that we know of can do magic."

"That's amazing! Humans can't do magic!" He smiled, it was beautiful. The way that it lit up his eyes, and how big his smile was. His smile. His lips. No, Flora, you can't let this happen to you, especially after, my hand flew to my scar, _HIM._

_

* * *

_

Sorry if it kind of sucks, not as much of a cliffhanger.

_Thanks again for the advice Savage Daz!_

_Review! Pretty, pretty please, with Tugger on top?_


	4. You'll Be In My Heart

I do not own cats. Ok? Ok. Ok!

Or Phil Collins's song.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

MUNGOJERRIE

She had to be the most unbelievably selfless human being on the whole entire planet, it was a huge plus that she was cute. As he pulled her close to steady her, he could momentarily bury his nose in her golden curls and inhale the smell of cloves that hovered around her. The tall toms arms were wrapped around her tiny waist, ~she is so small~ he liked it, she seemed fragile. Flora pulled away, her eyes wide and innocent, her face a deep red that made Mungo smile, her hands shaking as she tried to unlock the door.

"So what are you, Mungojerrie? Your not human, luv." he almost felt offended put figured she was right, so Mungojerrie brushed it off.

"I'm a Jellicle cat… Normally we can shift from cats to this form; our Jellicle form."

"Why can't you now?"

I was now sitting on her couch and she was holding a small box, pulling out sprays, bandages, and other medical stuff.

"An evil cat, Macavity, set a spell on me, so I can't transform, he was the orange cat that led the black cats, only he and one other cat that we know of can do magic." By the time he had finished that sentence she was just about finished treating the main wound on his belly, and she started to bandage it.

"That's amazing! Humans can't do magic!" Floras face seemed to flush with the excitement of just the thought of that, a huge grin plastered across her magnificent face, her pale green eyes were bright and childlike. He couldn't help but smile, he was completely enchanted by her. Bu t when he saw her face fall as her hand went to her scar, and she started to shake. Her face instantly filled with fear, her eyes looked watery and had a look like she was torn between something. Flora look so broken, Mungojerrie wanted to pull her close, so he, a tom of impulse, did just that. She seemed taken aback but soon relaxed into his arms, he wanted to keep her safe, she had only met her earlier that day, and she had been the one to save him, but he felt the need to protect her, "Flora…"

"Your probably starved, dahlin, I'll go get us something." She said pulling away and standing up. Mungojerrie felt slightly empty without her in his arms, but he was rather hungry.

He wanted to know what had happened to her, who hurt her so much. He wanted to fix it. But he figured that he may never get a chance to do that if he went back to the junkyard, he figured Mr. Mistoffelees would be able to magic him back his ability to transform into a cat, but he didn't want to leave Flora. Mungojerrie shuddered when he thought that he might happen to leave her.

"Flora, what if the other Jellicles think I'm dead?"

"Why would they think that?"

"Because my sister saw Macavity attack me, and he normally never leaves someone alive," Mungojerries voice broke and his eyes started to tear up, "And my sister, what if Macavity and his Henchcats got her? Than the Jellicles will have never known that Macavity found out that we betrayed him and that he's gonna attack them! They'll be dead because I couldn't fight back!" He was completely sobbing, he had his face buried in his hands, curled up on the couch, crying.

Flora heard this and ran into the living room setting the chicken noodle soup she had made on the side table, sat down next to Mungojerrie and pulled him into he arms. Mungojerrie nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and sighed, listening to her soothing words as she stroked his headfur while he clung to her and cried like a kitten.

"Shhh, don't worry, huneh, You'll find them, it will all be okay, I'll help, ok? Shhh," she continued to whisper sweet things into his ear, and while neither one would admit it to each other, in this time when hey were both hurting, neither could think of a plac they would rather be than in the others arms.

**

* * *

**

MUNKUSTRAP

He had just finished going over the plans of what to do when Macavity attacks with the other toms and Alonzo was going the escape plans with the kits and queens now. At the moment Munkustrap was outside of Rumpleteazers and Mungojerries den, he could hear the muffled sobs of Rumple crying over her brother. He was so distracted debating over whether or not her go in and console the queen that he didn't even hear The Rum Tum Tugger sneak up behind him.

"Go in, brother, you know you want to" Munkus looked at his younger sibling and tried to act like he had no clue what he was talking about, which was a huge lie and he knew it.

"Tugger, you are completely delusiona-" Tug cut him off.

"Do you honestly think that I, The amazing Rum Tum Tugger, king of the queens, wouldn't notice that your head over heels for Rumpleteazer?"

"You are insane, Tug," Munk said as he tried to hide his blush.

"Whatever, Straps," Tug rolled his eyes and pushed the silver tom into the den. Rumple jerked her head up towards Munkustrap and hurriedly.

"Rumpleteazer, I.. uh… Sorry I barged in but I wanted to know if your okay. A-are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine, 'cept, y'no, the fact Macavity could be after me and that fact that my brother is…is…" She couldn't finish that sentence, not because it hurt to much, but because had scooped her into his arms and started to rock her back in forth.

"We'll find him I promise, something tells me he is okay, and about Macavity… I'll protect you, I'll keep you safe, Rumple, I'll be there…forever, Rumple," She tilted her head up, tears budding in her eyes again, and gave him a look that made Munks heart skip a beat.

"Thank you, Munkustrap," Rumpleteazer gave him a soft peck, the moment when her silky lips pressed onto his barely lasted 3 seconds, but to Munkustrap, it lasted a lifetime. He sat down on a chair with her still in his arms, he held on tight and rocked her, he started to sing to her.

"_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight _

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

He bent his head down and kissed her forehead,

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

He kissed her nose,

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always _

_Why can't they understandthe way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all _

He kissed her left cheek,

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

He kissed her right cheek,

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other,to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more _

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always"_

He placed one last kiss, this time on her lips, and this time it lasted much longer than 3 seconds.

__

_

* * *

_

Fluffiness, yay!

Munk/Rumple is sort of a odd pairing, but I think its cute!

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAAAASE!

THANK YOU!


	5. Dreams of Him

I don't own cats, I only own Flora, she is mine, grrrrrrr, no touchie. Heheheee.

**

* * *

**

FLORA

She ran her finger through his headfur, her heart breaking for this poor tom in her arms, he was all alone but so was she, she had been since she was seventeen, and she was twenty now, that's a long time to be alone. They were two terrified creatures, crying to complete strangers, in a small corner of this big, big world, and for the moment all they had was each other. She buried her nose in his striped fur and inhaled, the smell was soothing and rough all at once. She giggled when she realized that Mungojerrie had fallen asleep still clinging to her, she gently pried him off and laid him down on the couch grabbing a near blanket and tucking him in. She couldn't resist put to bend down and place a gentle peck on the corner of his lips and listen to him purr as she stroked his cheek.

She decided that it was time for her to sleep as well when she noticed that they didn't eat their soup, ~oh well, I'll microwave it and it'll make a decent breakfast,~ so she popped it into the fridge and with one last look a Jerrie she almost thought she saw his eyes watching her, but thought little of it thinking it was only her mind playing tricks on her and clicked off the lights and shuffled into her bedroom.

All she could think about was how she was getting caught up with this cat-man so fast, she didn't want that to happen at all. She thought bout this but eventually her mind wandered to how powerful his beautiful green eyes were and that was the picture she had planted into her head when she drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

"_Flora. Flora, don't you love me, Flora?"_

"_I…I t-thought… I-" His grip on her wrist tightened and twisted, "Y-yes, Damian, of course I l-love you."_

_Flora shivered as his hand shipped down her naked, bloodied body stopping between her legs. She struggled and pulled to get away but everytime he would take his knife and push and twist until she was unsure as to when she hadn't had blood pouring out of her._

"_Then, Flora, why won't you let me…?"_

"_I-I just…. I'm only s-seventeen… I-I don't want this, Damian, I'm n-not ready for-" She screamed as he ran a knife down from her ear across her chest, he shook his black hair out of his face and his dark eyes consumed her and she knew what was coming next._

"_Well Flora," He unzipped his pants, "Tough."_

**

* * *

**

MUNGOJERRIE

His lips still burned where she had kissed him, it had stopped his heart. She was trying to kill him, he was at the point where if he could get to the Jellicles and Mr. Mistoffelees could get him his ability to change back, he wouldn't want to leave Flora. But, if he stayed he would forever be putting her in danger of Macavity and his Hench Cats. He also felt ridiculous for feeling so much for a lady he knew so little about, but still he wanted her, he longed for her touch, he felt that living a life with out her would be living a wasted life. Jerrie's head hurt, he wasn't used to trying to make such mature decisions about his life.

Mungojerrie had just drifted off to sleep when he could hear gasping sobs coming from Flora's room, he silently crept into her room to see her tossing and turning in her sleep. He walked over to her side of the bed and listened to the words she mumbled, everyone causing more pain to him because someone had caused so much pain to her.

"No…. Don't…. P-please….Noooo… Stop… G-get away." Mungo reached a hand out to this struggling girl, he had an idea of what may have happened to her, he just hoped he was wrong. He ran his hand across her face and she jumped awakened scooted as far from where Mungojerrie was standing as she could without falling from the big bed. The look on her face was like a knife through his heart, her eyes were wide and horrified, they were pink and puffy around the edges, and fresh tears were streaming down her pale eyes.

"Flora, it's okay, I will never hurt you." He pulled himself into the bed and gently ran his hand through her hair. She brushed her fingers across a bandage on his arm.

"Your hurt, luvvy, you s-shouldn't be moving."

"They don't hurt, what hurts is seeing you hurt," he cocooned her in his arms and placed his lips on her temple, when she flinched he rubbed her back soothingly. His lips grazed down to under her right ear to the beginning of her scar, "What happened here, Flora?"

"Jerrie… Why do you care so much?" he could feel the shake as her voice wavered, he knew she was afraid of the answer but he didn't know why.

"I want to help you. I want to help you feel better."

"You don't owe me that, hun."

"I know."

"B-but-"

"Flora… You saved me. In a day you've become my world. You've shown me so many things in the short time we've known each other. You proven to me that there is still good in humans. You've showed me to have hope in the most impossible of situations. Your proof for me for love at first sight. You've captured my heart, Flora, for that, I owe you." Throughout his little speech Mungojerrie watched Flora's eyes overflow with tears and emotion. When she was silent he took it as rejection and loosened his arms. Before he could completely let go her arms swooped up and she took his face in her hands and gently kissed him.

"I love you too, Mungojerrie," she murmured against his lips before he could deepen the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she moved her hands to the back of his head. His tongue brushed her bottom lip and Flora parted her lips and they explored their newfound territory. He pulled them down so they where laying with him on top, their bodies pushed against the others. One of Floras hands started to travel down his arm and he entwined their fingers. When he did this he could feel how much she was shaking, she was still so scared, he could feel how she second guessed her every movement. He didn't want her nervous around him so he broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers and flashed her a cheeky smile witch made her smile a smile that made him want to be the one to make her smile like that all the time, he wanted to see that smile at least once everyday for the rest of his life. But then he saw her scar and he wanted to know what had made her so sad in the first place.

Mungojerrie leant his head down to where the scar crossed her collarbone, "Flora, love, please?" he heard her take a shaky breathe in.

"I can't say no to you, dahlin."

**

* * *

**

I know I haven't updated in a while but my internet was being mean so I couldn't.

**Not that anybody cares, no one reviews 'cept one person who rocks (you know who you are, you've reviewed, like 5 times, luvvy) **

**SO IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED YOU TOO! I'M NOT WRITING THIS FOR ME, I'M WRITING IT FOR YOU!**

**Thank you, luvs!**


	6. His Monster

I DON'T OWN CATS!

Sorry I haven't updated I GOT MY LAPTOP TAKEN AWAY! I'm so sorry!

Sorry if this chapter sucks!

Sorry it's so short, my note at the bottom explains everything.

Don't be mad.

SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO DEMETER! I love her and all but this chapter was so tragic I had to add more. Plus I needed a reason for why she isn't with Munkustrap in this!

**

* * *

**

MUNKUSTRAP

His hands made soothing circular motions all up and down Rumpleteazer's back as he watched her sleep. Her face looked so calm and peaceful, Munkus smoothed down the fur on her cheeks which had been previously matted by tears. She hadn't stopped crying all night until she had fallen asleep with him telling her anything he could think of to make her feel better. He loved her, he wanted her to be happy. But he knew better than anyone what it was like to have someone you love to be stolen away at the hands of Macavity.

His eyes had glazed over and he hadn't noticed a pair of innocent emerald eyes looking at him with curiosity.

"Are you thinking about Demeter?" he jumped at the sound of her voice and gave her a gentle smile when he noticed that for once she wasn't crying.

"Thinking about what happened with Macavity and her." Rumples head laid gingerly on his shoulder.

"Could you tell me? Nobody really told the other Jellicles and I, what they did tell us was very vague," she could seethe grief on his face and added quickly, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'll tell you, Teazer, ok? Just… Let me think of how to word this." He took deep breaths but couldn't relax until Rumpleteazer's hand made his way to his cheek and stroked it soothingly. "Her and I had only been mated for a year, We knew Macavity was after her when we mated but I figured I could protect her… Do you remember the Jellicle ball when The Hidden Paw tried to steal her away? Well, that was our first warning. But we didn't listen. We didn't think he would attack again, but he did just that. The very next day early in the night while the other Jellicles still sleeping, just getting ready to wake up, Demeter must have ventured out of our den and he… took her. For many weeks we contemplated where he had taken her, how to find out, and what to do when we did find it. About four weeks later we had it all planed out. We knew where he was hiding. We knew how to attack. We _thought_ we would be able to save Demeter. But once we had gotten there, we were to late. Macavity had gotten tired of… _using_ her and had passed her off to a very violent, sick, murderous tom, who had killed her after about a week of… of… raping and beating her. When we were told that I could've killed him, the other tom, but he was to strong, too big, but I still remember him. Fur as black as night, and eyes as impossibly dark to match, so dark that the only way you could recognize it from his fur was the glimmer of evil that would flash through them every time he would give a twisted smile that could make your stomach churn. I here his name being whispered in the wind on a stormy night when the stars even go to hide behind the clouds for protection from him."

All throughout his story Munkustrap had felt his emotional wall break down in shaking convulsions through his body and he was pretty sure Rumpleteazer could feel them too. She looked up at him with eyes full of different emotions. He could see her fear, her dread, her hate for the tom that had killed Demeter. He could also see her pain, her concern, her encouragement for Munkus, and he was appreciative that she wasn't edging him one and was waiting for him to say the last sentence with the one name that had caused him so much heartache. The title that was given to this cat. The thought of what horrible things had been done to Demeter by both Macavity and his Dark-As-Night Tom accomplice brought tears to both of their eyes. And the thought of uttering his name aloud was terrifying to even the Jellicle Protecter, but he had to tell her. He could not bare the pain alone and he and Rumple were now bound each other and would bare the pain together, and protect one another from the monsters that crept into their nightmares. And this was one of his most frightening monsters.

"His name is Damian."

* * *

I know, hunnies. No Flora or Mungo. There is a reason why and why I haven't added in so long.

**READ THIS PLEEEAAAAASE!**

I got my laptop taken away by my mother. I got in trouble and she took it away. I AM 14, THIS HAPPENS! Along with the document for M&M in Love: 6, which originally had both Munkustrap and Flora's Pov. But I have not gotten my laptop back yet (I've been with my father and havn't talked to my mom in about 2 weeks) so I couldn't put that chapter up.

Soooooooo…

I decided to try to rewrite Munkus's part of the chapter, but not Flora's because it was really good and I think all of you out there would really like how I wrote it. So, luvs, no Flora, yet.

So I should be able to get my laptop back in roughly 5 days, or less. So please, no hateful words, If you are harsh my little heart may break. I had to swallow a lot of pride to write this again, and I think it really came out awfully.

Again, I'm sorry. Please comment or message me if you have a critique, I would love to hear it, but, luvvys, please, be nice. Please? Thank you and sorry.


	7. Pasts and Worries

I don't own cats

And I am so very sorry for not updating, there is no excuse.

* * *

**FLORA**

She pulled Mungojerrie as close to her as she possibly could, Flora's face was buried deep in the stripped fur that covered his chest. She lifted her face and he ran a soothing hand through her short hair.

"I was seventeen, three years ago."

Mungojerrie leant his head down and kissed down her temple to behind her ear.

"I met him at a party a classmate threw, he was nineteen, h-he was smooth. He acted sweet, l-like a good guy, y'know, hun? H-he made sure I got home safe, and I gave him my number. T-the very next day he came to my house, and her took me to dinner. We kept seeing each other for about th- three months… t-then he changed… he would come over on days he knew my parents or sister weren't home, h-he would always be raging drunk, luv. At first all he would do is yell at me, about a week later, h-he started to h-hurt me. Than, a-after about a month, he …. He…" Flora was shaking violently and blubbering like she was in physical pain. Mungojerrie rocked her in his arms and hummed soothingly , until she looked at him with eyes that were murky and pale from the overflowing tears.

"H-he started to force himself onto me. I-I don't know why I stayed with him, I g-guess I l-loved him, or at least t-thought I did. H-he…I… …" she stopped talking when she noticed Mungojerrie had his head buried in the crook of her neck and she his felt wet tears. Flora gently pulled his face up to hers and kissed him, their tears mingling and mixing. When they pulled away he held her as tightly as he could and kissed her ear and whispered.

"Flora, I'm so sorry! You don't deserve that. You… I… sorrry, so so sorry! If I could've done… If I can do anything, I-" Jerrie was cut off when Flora pulled his face back to hers again and she stared into his dewy emerald eyes and hesitantly said, "Mungojerrie… Luv, d-do you still want me? Do you still love me?"

Mungo gave a crooked grin and kissed her softly, "I will always want to be with you, doll, because I will always love you."

Flora pulled his lips to hers and gave him a passionately mind-blowing kiss, tongues dancing and hand gripping at the others body like the gravitl of the worl was trying to pull the apart.

"I love you, huneh. Thank you.

* * *

**MUNGOJERRIE**

Mungojerrie awoke surrounded be the scent of Flora and with the weigh of a small body on his chest. He slowly pried his love off of him and smiled when she curled into a tiny balled. He tucked in Flora tight and walked out of the room. Mungojerrie wandered around the spacious building she lived in, and he wondered vaguely how humans picked their dens. He sat down on the sofa (he thought momentarily about the sofa that was in Rumple and his den put quick stopped because it only made him worry about whether or not she had gotten back to the junkyard) in the biggest room and picked up a photograph (he remembered burgling something like this from a previous owner) that had a wooden frame from off the table next to the couch.

The picture had flora in it, she was with another human, a girl with long brown hair and gray eyes and he figured that this was the sister Flora had mentioned last night…

…_Last night…_

The memory of what Flora had confessed to him last night. While pieces of what been said brought happiness to him; like the fact they had admitted their feelings to one another and the fact that she loved him as much as he loved her. The details of what else had happened quickly had him sobbing into the couch, gripping the picture, and shaking. He had done his best to stay has strong as he could when Flora needed him to be last night but he could not hold together much longer.

He felt guilty for what had happened to her long before he had met.

He felt scared that he might've lost his sister.

He felt anxious because that they place he had come to call his home may be soon destroyed by Macavity.

He knew how Macavity worked, chances were that Macavity had cats watching him now, who would go and tell Macavity that Mungo had fallen in love with Flora, and Macavity would have somebody try to hurt her, or much worse. The same thing had been done to Demeter and Munkustrap, he remembered that, he was still working for Macavity than, just trying to set Rumpleteazer and himself free from his hold. He knew he had to get out than, because he saw how working for Macavity changed.

He was a friend of Mungo's, never a trustworthy friend, but a friend, nonetheless. The large tom who had first got him working for Macavity, and would always take the big missions so Rumpleteazer or Mungo wouldn't have to. He used to be a decent guy, until he raped and killed Demeter, he had lost all off his soul about four years ago and would go on any mission, no matter how sick.

The tom with dark eyes, _Damian._

* * *

_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, luvs. Please, y'know, its summer!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	8. Outside the Door

I am such an awful person.

Go ahead, throw stuff at me, it is alright, dears, i know.

I got my computer infected by viruses two times since the last time I've updated.

Which hasn't been in quite a while…

You can hate me, luvs, I will understand.

I DO NOT OWN CATS!

* * *

**MACAVITY**

He sat outside the window of the small house, his Henchcats had seen Mungojerrie enter this building with a young human queen. Though he could not see inside of the house, as the curtains were drawn, there was a massive amount of blood which clearly had come from Mungojerrie leading to the door. Not to mention his stench on the doorstep.

Macavity was glad. Though Mungojerrie had not been killed like he had hoped, he did happen across an old _friend _of one of his more valuable Henchcats_. _

He had already made a plan to take out the Jellicles and Rumpleteazer, but if Mungojerrie got close to this girl, Macavity could use her to break Mungojerrie even more, and after all; the more people and cats to get out of the way, the more fun it was for Macavity.

He turned to the large tom behind him.

"She is an old toy of yours, yes?" The other tom nodded. "Than I think you should pay her a visit soon, it's only polite. It doesn't take much to make you human, and you did always talk about how much she fought back, which makes it more… Pleasurable. You haven't had a new toy in so long, my friend, so I think you need this."

Macavity watched the other tom smile that could even send chills up his spine as the other cat hissed out incoherent words of satisfaction for this idea. The large tom started to stalk off into the night when Macavity called out a farewell and a warning.

"You do not move in until I give the orders, understood Damien?

Macavity saw the anxious lust-charged hunger flicker across the dark toms black eyes.

"Of course, Sir." He was gone.

* * *

_I'm so sorry but with my infected laptop and downloading new security this is all I've been able to write._

_Sorry, huns, if my English is a little bit off in this chapter, my Beta is currently unreachable so I just skipped having her correct that sort of stuff._

_Please review! I will write more sooner if you do!_


End file.
